In recent years, stormwater run-off has become a greater problem with developing areas, thus a desirable method of controlling surface water was needed. Portland Cement Pervious Pavement was developed, which is a mixture of course aggregate, cement, admixtures and water, and when installed as pavement, allows water and air to pass down through said pavement into a water drainage system beneath, and while supplying a desirable method of controlling surface water and various environmental drainage problems, it provides a structural pavement for auto traffic, such as roads or parking areas. This invention contributes to an efficient time-saving method of installing Pervious Pavement, thereby creating a large savings in construction costs.